Magical Merlina
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Andy's new magic kit has a surprise: A beautiful new doll.
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

It was Saturday and as usual, Al's Toy Barn was packed. Andy stared at the shelf above his head. "It's taken five weeks, but I finally have enough money!"

Maxie stood behind him. "So much for a 'buck, buck, buck.'" She said, eyeing the price tag. She was holding a giant bag of chocolate malt balls from the new candy aisle Al had put in recently. The plastic sack was as big as her torso and filled to the top.

Andy ignored her. "This is going to be the greatest thing ever!" Standing on his tiptoes, he pulled down the giant black box.

It was half as big as Andy and he struggled to hold it up. "'J.L.'s Junior Magic Kit!'" He read the shiny silver font. "The commercial said whoever owns one of these could be the next Harry Houdini!"

Maxie blinked. "You want to die by being punched in the stomach?"

"It was a burst appendix, and you know what I meant!" The box was heavy and Maxie helped him put it in the cow-headed cart.

"Ok, Kids!" Said Mom as she appeared in the aisle. Molly toddled behind, holding a yellow stuffed duck. Since she didn't get an allowance yet, Mom had agreed to buy her something small. "Find what you want?"

She stopped in front of the cart. "You sure you want to buy this, Andy? It's awfully expensive."

"Yeah Mom!" Andy started to push the cart toward the cash register.

"I didn't even know you liked magic," said Mom as she walked beside him.

"I have since I saw the commercial!" He answered.

"Ok, just no sawing your sister in half."

"Very funny, Mom."

As they got in line five, a large balding man on a cell phone roughly pushed past them. "What do mean I don't have a case?" He barked. "That airport deliberately and purposefully stole my collectibles and I want them to pay! You're my lawyer! Can't you do something? Anything?"

Mom stared at him thoughtfully. "That man…I've seen him somewhere before."

"That's Al," said Andy. "I've seen him on TV. He owns this place."

Maxie had scrunched up her nose as he lumbered by. "He smells like greasy fried chicken and bad after shave."

Al was still talking loudly on the phone. "I just can't believe you won't represent me on this! All right, all right, fine! Thanks for nothing! You are the absolute, worst, most over priced lawyer I have ever met! See you at dinner, Mom…"

* * *

At the Davis house, Maxie sat on the sofa and watched as Andy giddily opened the box. "I bet you I could win a talent show with this! Or maybe get on TV!"

As he pulled the case open, Maxie leaned over it and looked inside. "Maybe you could get your money back instead."

Andy stared at the contents. They were all made of cardboard and cheap plastic. "I'm sure that they work better than they look." He pulled out a bent magic wand. "Maybe."

Maxie was looking at the magician's hat. It was made of thin, flimsy plastic. "So this is how they do the 'Rabbit in a Hat' trick!" She said, looking inside. "Kind of disappointing."

Andy flopped on the couch. "I can't _believe_ this! Five weeks of dishes and mowing the lawn and vacuuming and _everything_ and all I get is a bunch of junk!"

Maxie was wearing the hat now. She smiled sympathetically and patted his arm. "It's ok. Maybe Houdini's first magician's set was a bummer too. Hey!" She reached into the box. "What's this?" She was holding a doll. It had shiny turquoise hair and a sparkly blue dress.

Andy pulled out the manual. "'Merlina, your Magical Magician's Assistant.' It says here that you're supposed to put her in this cardboard box and pretend to stick the plastic swords through it."

"Pretend?"

"Yeah, the holes are all precut, so it only looks like you're sticking her with them."

"Oh," Maxie was examining Merlina. "You know, she's the best looking thing in the kit."

"Yeah." Andy stood up. "C'mon. Let's go play outside. I don't even want to look at this stupid thing anymore!"

Maxie set Merlina back in the box. "Ok, why don't we practice soccer?"

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Woody sat by the bedroom window. He had the newspaper in his hands, but as he read, the sound of children's laughter caught his attention. He looked outside. "That's weird," he muttered.

Buzz was sitting a few feet away, playing a video game. "What's weird?" He asked.

"Andy and Maxie just went outside to play soccer."

"So? It's a nice day."

"I know," said Woody as he watched them. "But for five weeks, Andy's been talking about nothing but that magic kit. He just got it and now he's not even playing with it!"

Buzz saved the game and joined Woody at the window. "Huh. Are you sure he got it? Maybe the store was out."

"No, I've been sitting here for thirty minutes. I saw him carrying it into the house when the family got home."

"Maybe it's defective," Buzz suggested. "Why don't we go check it out?"

"What, now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well," Woody put the paper down and stood up slowly. "I did see Mom go across the street to Emily's with Molly. Ok," he agreed. "Let's go look at Andy's new magic kit."

* * *

Downstairs, Woody and Buzz found the kit in the living room. "Here it is," he said, climbing up on the coffee table. "One Junior Magic Kit."

Buzz climbed up behind him. The two toys looked at the open box. "So uh, where's the magic?"

"It doesn't come _with _magic. You have to make it yourself!"

"How?"

"With candy sparkles and rainbow dreams!" Woody snapped sarcastically. "You use it the stuff to do tricks!"

Buzz had picked up a cardboard kaleidoscope. As he held it up to look inside, the bottom popped open, causing glittery beads to cascade onto the table.

"Oops."

"Aw, great! Come on, help me clean these up!" Woody bent down and began to pick up the beads. Together, they scooped them into the tube.

"No wonder he's playing outside," the Cowboy said. "This magic set is the pits!"

"That's what the little boy said too," said a new, female voice.

They looked up. Buzz dropped the beads in his hands. Woody's wooden face flushed pink. Standing next to the box was a beautiful doll. She had short turquoise hair that was curled under, golden anime-esque eyes, and a sequined blue dress that twinkled whenever she moved. Her height was halfway between the two of them.

She didn't seem to notice the startled reaction of the toys in front of her. "My name's Merlina. I'm a magician's assistant."

Woody and Buzz were too stunned to respond.

"Well?" She questioned.

"Wuzz and Boody!" Woody said suddenly. Buzz smacked him in the stomach. "I mean, Buzz and Woody! I'm Woody and he's Buzz!"

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here…"

"Hi…"

Woody cleared his throat. "Buzz, why don't _we _take _her_ to Andy's room for New Toy Orientation?"

Buzz nodded. "Right."

As Merlina climbed off the table, the Spaceman grabbed Woody's arm. "Holy Asteroid Belt!" He hissed. "She's gorgeous!"

"I know, I have eyeballs!" Woody answered. He paused. _"Holy Asteroid Belt?"_

"Don't make fun!" There was a moment's quiet. "So…what do we do?"

"What do you mean 'What do we do?'" Woody repeated. "We're both involved with other people!"

Buzz rubbed the back of his head. "I know…"

"Let's…just go do Orientation." Woody hopped off the table. Buzz followed. But as they left the living room, both were thinking the same thought: Merlina was the most beautiful girl either had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Bo was daydreaming. She often found herself lost in thought during the day. One of her sheep baaa-ed at her, startling her out of her fantasy. She patted it on the head…

"HEY BO-BO!" Shouted a voice. Seemingly out of nowhere, Jessie bounded onto her back.

"Hey! Oh Jessie not again!"

Jessie didn't get down. "I know something you don't know!" She sang teasingly.

Bo looked up at her. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh!" Jessie finally hopped off. "Andy's got a new toy!"

"Oh that?" Bo said. One of her sheep heads started chewing on her skirt and she lightly bopped it with her crook. "You mean the magic kit he's been saving up for? I've known about that for weeks."

"Not just the magic kit, which, by the way, apparently sucks."

Bo frowned disapprovingly. "That's not a very nice word!"

"Whatever. The magic kit came with a doll! A brand new doll!"

"That's nice," said Bo as they started to walk. The sheep followed close behind. "A girl doll?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. It'll be nice to have another woman around here to talk to. Have you met her yet?"

Jessie chortled. "Oh I've met her all right!"

Bo looked puzzled at her best friend's reaction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jessie grinned knowingly. "Well, let's just say, Bo, that you're not the 'queen' around here anymore, if you catch my drift." She tapped her own chest.

Bo, understanding the meaning, quickly crossed her bosom with her arms and blushed red. "Jessie!"

"I just wanted to prepare you for her and her giant bazongas!"

"_Bazongas? _Are you kidding me?" Bo shook her head. "What make you think I'd even care about her…well, you know…"

Jessie's grin was so wide it nearly split her face in two. "Tootsies?"

Bo's face was even redder. "Can we please stop referring to them in that way?"

"Aw Bo!" Jessie slung her arm around Bo's shoulders and laughed. "You're so old fashioned! You'd never guess I was the one from 1957!"

"Well, I can't argue with that."

* * *

As the two dolls entered Andy's room, Bo said, "I'm sure she's a very nice girl, regardless of her…size."

"Yeah, she seems ok." Jessie said quickly as she shrugged. "Oh, there's one more thing…"

Andy's male toys were crowded around in a mob. As Bo laid eyes on the new girl for the first time, she stopped in her tracks.

"She's gorgeous." The Cowgirl finished.

"She…" said Bo, astonished. "She is!"

Merlina was making conversation with the other toys, who all seemed to be awestruck. "So," Hamm said with a big smile. "You do anything special? You know, tricks or talking?"

"Well," said Merlina. "I can unscrew the top of my body from the bottom for the sawing in half trick…" She started to twist her torso, but Woody quickly put a hand on her arm.

"Whoa, that's ok! Rex kinda has a sensitive stomach…"

At the sight of Woody touching the new doll, Bo felt a strange twinge in her abdomen but she shook it off.

Buzz nudged Woody. "Look, there are the girls." He said.

Woody looked up in surprise as if he hadn't even noticed them. Maybe he hadn't. "Hey Bo! Come here and meet Merlina!"

Bo found herself forcing a smile as she joined the group. "It's very nice to meet you." She said politely. "I'm Bo Peep."

"It's very nice to meet you." Merlina said back.

Woody cleared his throat. "Well now that you've met everyone, why don't you and I finish the rest of Orientation?"

At the words "You and I", Bo's stomach twinged again. Still, she kept the smile on her face.

As the crowd dispersed, Bo started to go her own way but snuck a peek over her shoulder. Woody was showing Merlina the TV. Probably going over the rules: Keep it low, switch it back to whatever channel Andy left it on, etc, etc.

The twinge was getting stronger. _Stop that! _Bo commanded herself silently. _You're acting like a…_

"So?" Jessie's voice interrupted her train of thought. She stood by Bo with her arms folded.

"So…she's…very pretty." Bo said diplomatically, not taking her eyes off Merlina and Woody.

Jessie raised an amused eyebrow. "You ain't jealous, are you Bo-Bo?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Bo exclaimed. "You know me better than that! Besides, I never get jealous!"

Jessie grinned and gave her a light punch in the shoulder. "Not even of me and Woody? You know, some of the goofs around here think that me and him should be dating! You've never been worried about that?"

Bo gave her a dry look. "Ten minutes after I met you, you screamed, 'Heads up, Nerd-Boy!' and threw a Koosh ball at his head. I think all my fears were laid to rest then."

Jessie laughed. "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that!"

As they both laughed at the memory, Bo pushed her anxiety away. _Ridiculous…_


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

It was several hours later and Andy had carried the magic kit to his room. With a disappointed sigh, he sat it next to his desk. "Well, there's five weeks allowance down the drain." He said to himself.

Mom entered the room. Seeing the sad look on her son's face, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry your new toy wasn't what you were expecting, Hon."

Andy shrugged. "It's ok. It's just that the commercial made it look like a _real _magic kit! Like something a magician would use in Las Vegas! But it's just a dumb toy."

Mom smiled and tucked in his shirt tag, which was sticking out the back. "I have an idea," she said. "Why don't we eat dinner, then I'll make some Sparkly Juice and popcorn, and then you, Molly, and I can watch a movie in the living room! You can even pick it out!"

Andy brightened. "Ok! I know just what I wanna watch too!"

"Good, now go wash up for dinner. And tell Molly to do the same. We're having pork chops and applesauce!"

Andy grinned. "Pork chopth…and applesauce!" He lisped.

"That's my boy!" As Andy ran out, Mom followed, their footsteps echoing on the stairs.

As the humans disappeared, the bedroom came back to life. The toys gathered around the magic kit.

Hamm read the box: "'J.L.'s Junior Magic Kit! Ages eight and up. Impress your friends and family with over twenty-five tricks! Become a real magician and keep them guessing for hours!'"

"More like keeping them guessing how much you got ripped off," Woody muttered. His eyes slid over to Merlina. "No offense, Merlina."

"None taken."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Rex waved his arms. "I wanna see inside! I wanna see the magic!"

"Rex, there is no magic." Said Buzz. "The kit is a sham."

"Maybe…" said Hamm. He and the other guys were looking at Merlina. "Merlina can show us how it's supposed to work!"

Merlina gave a half smile and shrugged. "Well, I do know how to do every trick. I memorized the instruction manual while I was packed inside."

Buzz climbed up on the desk and started to push the box over. Woody's face became alarmed. "No!" He cried. "No! No! No! You'll…"

The box crashed to the floor and Woody groaned. "Make noise."

Quickly, the toys looked at the door to see if anyone had heard but the crash had apparently missed the humans' ears.

Woody sighed in relief. Buzz had already jumped down and was standing on the box. He pulled open the lid. Everyone stood over the kit and peeked inside.

Hamm looked disapproving. "For crying out loud, even Rex's plastic is more durable than this!"

"Yeah!" Rex paused. "What does 'durable' mean?"

The bedroom door opened quietly and Bo entered. She joined Jessie, who was at the back of the crowd. "What's going on?"

"Merlina's going to show us some magic."

Merlina was shuffling the deck of cards as quick as a professional gambler. "I need a volunteer!" She announced, then pointed to Woody. "You!"

"Me?" She pulled him in front of the crowd. Bo felt her stomach lurch.

Merlina held up the deck. "Pick a card."

"Well, ok." As Merlina looked away, Woody pulled a card, looked at it, and then put it back.

Merlina shuffled them again. "Do you know any magic words?"

"Uh," Woody shrugged. "Bippity-boppitty-boo?" Some of the other toys snickered.

"Good enough." Suddenly, Merlina threw the cards into the air. They showered down over the toys. As Woody looked around at the mess, she said, "Mr. Cowboy…" then reached into his vest and pulled out the two of hearts. "Was this your card?"

As the other toys clapped, impressed, Bo looked away. When Merlina had reached into his vest, the twinge had become a full blown pang. _What is wrong with you? She probably only chose Woody because he has a vest to hide the card in! _Still, she was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

She was uncomfortable when Merlina pulled out a coin from behind Woody's ear. She was uncomfortable when Merlina stood inside a cardboard box and had Woody stick plastic swords through it. She was uncomfortable when Merlina placed a rubber band around two of Woody's fingers and magically made it jump to the other two. She was uncomfortable when Merlina placed a card in his hand and made it float. And she was incredibly uncomfortable when Woody and Merlina held hands and took a bow to the applause of the other toys.

"You are a very good magician," Woody complemented as the crowd disbanded.

"And you are a very good magician's assistant," said Merlina.

Woody felt a small hand inside his. He looked down and saw Bo. "Oh hi, Bo. Did you see the magic act?"

She nodded. "You did a wonderful job, _Honey."_ The emphasis was subtle, but Woody still caught it.

"Well, uh, it was all Merlina," he said quickly. "I was just the assistant." He smiled at Merlina but it quickly disappeared when Bo's grip on his hand became tighter. "Ow!"

"Sorry."

Jessie suddenly appeared. "Hey Merlina, some of the guys want to know how you did those neat-o tricks!" She took the other doll's arm. "Come on!"

Woody watched them go. "Hey, Bo…" He looked at where she had been standing but she was gone. "Bo?" He looked around. "Bo?"


	5. Chapter 5

__

5:

_

* * *

_

She must've gone back to Molly's room,

Woody told himself as he searched for Bo. In the preschooler's bedroom, he looked around. Bo was sitting on the window sill, staring outside but seemly looking at nothing.

Silently, Woody climbed up on the small desk underneath and to the ledge. He took a seat next to her. "Hey." She didn't respond. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." She said. "You haven't done anything to make me mad."

Woody slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her forehead. The two were quiet for a few minutes. Finally Woody said, "Are you jealous of Merlina?"

Bo's face flushed. "Now, wouldn't that be silly?" She said, staring outside. "You know I don't get jealous."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"Bo…"

"I'm not a jealous person!" She said suddenly, looking at him. "I'm not!"

"I know." Woody scooted closer to her and moved his arm up across her shoulders.

"Being jealous…envious…it's just not me. I'm the sensible one."

"The sensible one?" Woody repeated.

"You know," she continued. "I'm the one who always keeps her head. Who never loses her cool or panics. To be jealous of someone I barely know is irrational."

Woody smiled affectionately and nuzzled her cheek. "You don't always have to be the sensible one, you know."

"Yes I do. If not, then who am I?"

"You're Bo Peep! Look," he turned her face toward him. "Yes, you're sensible and levelheaded, but you're also a person with feelings! And feelings aren't always rational!"

"Are you attracted to Merlina?"

Woody blinked. "Ok, that was out of the blue."

"It's a simple question. Are you attracted to her or not?"

"I…" Woody drawled. "I…well…" He grimaced. "Oh come on! You were attracted to Buzz when he first got here!"

"Which is why I want an honest answer from you!"

Woody sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ok, ok. Honestly?" He looked at Bo, who nodded. "Yes, honestly. I think she's beautiful." Bo didn't say anything. "Bo? Are you angry?"

"No. You're a person with feelings too." She answered. "And it would be foolish of me to believe that you wouldn't think someone else was attractive just because we're together. But," and at this she frowned. "That doesn't make me happy about it."

Woody gently laid her head on his chest. "Aw, Bo! You know you're the only one for me! Look, Merlina may be pretty on the outside, but you're beautiful inside and out!"

Bo looked up, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You're not just saying that?"

"Nah," Woody rubbed her shoulder. "You're my best girl, always and forever." Bo beamed and moved closer to give him a kiss…

"Awww…"

Both dolls startled. A crowd of their friends, including Buzz, Jessie, the Potato Heads, and the others, were on the window sill, watching them with dreamy smiles.

"WHERE do you guys come from?" Woody demanded.

"You two are just so adorable!" Jessie gushed. "You're cuter than a baby polecat suckin' on a passie-fire!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Woody grouched. "Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all!" Said Jessie. She sat down with her legs crossed Indian-Style and leaned forward. "Go on, Sherriff! Tell her how much you love her and give her smoochies and…"

"I mean," Woody interrupted in irritation. "Give us some time alone!"

There were heavy sighs and the gang started to climb down the sill. Playfully, Buzz scooped up Jessie from her spot and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They could hear her laughing as he carried her down to the floor.

"So," Woody turned to Bo. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm, I'm ok, I guess." She answered. "I feel a little childish though."

The Cowboy sighed and smiled at her with a shake of his head. "Bo, trust me. You're not acting childish…and if anyone oughta know, it's me."

Suddenly, Bo hooked Woody with her crook and pulled him close. "So…where are my smoochies?" She teased.

With a smile, Woody placed his hands on her face and tried to give her the best kiss he possibly could.

"AWWWWW…"

Woody jumped, beet red. The other toys were staring at them from below. "WOULD YOU GUYS GET OUT OF HERE?" The Cowboy hollered.

As the group broke up, Buzz gave them a grin and a salute. "Yeah, ha, ha…" Woody said, saluting back. Down on the floor, Buzz turned and ran to catch up with Jessie.

Bo sighed with a smile. Woody sat back, and she cuddled up to him, playing with the badge on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

The small lamp was the only one on. It was aimed at Merlina, who stood in front of the toy audience. Behind her, the living room curtains had been draped over a chair, creating a makeshift backstage.

Beside Merlina was the cheap plastic magician's hat. She turned it toward the audience. "Behold the empty center," she said, then sat it back up. Waving the bent wand over the brim, she called to the audience, "Say the magic words!"

"BIPPITY-BOPPITY-BOO!" Everyone shouted.

Merlina reached into the hat…and pulled out Bo's sheep. All the toys burst into cheers and applause. "Hooray!" Shouted Rex, waving his tiny arms and pounding his feet.

Behind the curtain, Woody and Bo watched the show. "So this is how they do the 'Rabbit in a Hat' trick!" Said Bo. "Kind of disappointing."

"It was nice of you to lend Merlina your sheep," said Woody.

"Well, Merlina is a nice person." Said Bo. "I think we're going to be good friends."

Woody grinned. "No more worries?"

"Well, as long as you promise not to drool over her…"

"Me?" Woody pretended to be aghast. "I never drool!"

Bo adjusted his hat with a smile. "Whatever you say, Cowboy." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

In front of the curtain, Merlina, having turned the hat on its brim to make a table, had placed a marble under three cups and was shuffling them back and forth. No one noticed that Bo's sheep were standing by the drapes…or that they had the curtain in their mouth. They pulled it back…

There was laughter from the audience. Woody jerked away, both he and Bo blushing like fire trucks. As everyone hooted and cheered, he growled. "You guys are IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted before yanking the curtain closed again.


End file.
